Merged Zamasu (Wanked)
Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Merged Zamasu Origin: A Dragon Ball fanboy who uses string theory bullshit (based off of a misinterpretation of string theory, mind you) to wank one of his favorite villains (not even the canon version of the villain) Gender: Male Age: Over a year old Classification: Who gives a shit? Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Including creating an energy scythe), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Limited Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (One of his fusees, Goku Black, created a scythe that cut through 6-D space. It's very likely that Merged Zamasu can do the same technique, but amplified to the extent that it can cut through 7-D space), Regeneration (Low-Mid. He healed a large hole in his torso, but was stated to possess much lesser regeneration than previously), Immortality (Types 1 and 2 to still fight after being reduced to his soul, previously Types 3 and 4, but it is uncertain to what extent they remained after Zamasu merged with the mortal body of Goku Black), Possibly Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Limited Matter Manipulation (With Magic Materialization), Duplication (Can cut through space-time to summon clones), Can increase his size, Likely to possess Telekinesis, Telepathy, Limited Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare) and Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning of Absolution), Resistance to Time Stop (Stated to possess all of Goku’s abilities), Energy Projection Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Stated that "parallel worlds aren't the only thing he will destroy". Based off of a single pseudoscientist with little (if any) credibility, this can be interpreted to mean that he was going to cross 7-D space and destroy completely separate versions of the multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable (Can likely traverse 7-D space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Time Ring Intelligence: Likely very high, as he should have the combined intellect of his fusees. Zamasu was able to fool all of the Gods and concoct a successful scheme to make himself immortal, while Goku Black successfully swapped bodies with Goku before killing him and his family. Both are incredibly skilled martial artists who are able to match Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta blow for blow and are pragmatic enough to attack their foes from behind and steal their power. Weaknesses: Anyone with a decent knowledge of DBS and string theory can debunk Merged Zamasu's wanked stats, weakening him all the way down to 3-A. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God Split Cut': Fusion Zamasu emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. *'Aura Slide': Fusion Zamasu is likely to have inherited this ability from Goku Black, allowing him to slice through space-time to ignore conventional durability and summon copies of himself from other timelines. *'Blades of Judgment': Fusion Zamasu summons an array of red orbs that turn themselves into needles that descend and surround the targets before detonating, leaving little opportunity for escape. *'Lightning of Absolution': Fusion Zamasu fires off bolts of purple electricity to attack his foes. This attack was powerful enough to incapacitate Vegeta. He can increase the area of effect by generating a giant bird-like creature out of his Ki. *'Wall of Light': Fusion Zamasu generates a wall of Ki that disintegrates incoming attacks as well as those unfortunate enough to make contact with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Wanked Category:KingPin0422's Profiles